Turn off the Lights
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: Pratical jokes between friends turns ..ummm


"ARGGHHH!!" she jumped  
  
Carter and Dave laughed hysterically  
  
"Very funny" Deb turned around and glared."real mature,John"  
  
Dave winked at him,"Yeah..Carter.Real Mature"  
  
"Come on Deb!! It was all in fun!"  
  
She threw the plastic spider at him,"We'll see about that"  
  
"Is that a threat??" Dave smirked  
  
"It's a challenge" Deb answered,eyeing Carter,"You better be on your toes"   
  
Dave raised an eyebrow as she disappeared out of the lounge."She wants you,man"  
****************************  
It's getting so lonely inside this bed  
Don't know if I should lick my wounds or say woe is me instead  
And there's an aching inside my head  
It's telling me I'm better off alone  
But after midnight morning will come  
And the day will see if you will get some  
****************************  
"I'm sure it's not infected,but Mr.Gorias" Deb sighed  
  
"I STILL HAVE MY FOOT!" the old man yelled  
  
"John!" Deb called as he strolled by,"John??"  
  
"Hmm?" he asked smugly,winking at the man on the bed.  
  
"You little.." she glared,"You're asking for it"  
  
Carter laughed,"Thanks Miguel"  
  
"No problemo Carter man" the old man jumped off the gurney  
  
"Weaver's going to have a field day with you" Deb shook her head  
  
"Deb!"  
  
"There's pratical jokes" she swung around,"Then there's doing stupid things like that!"  
********************************  
They say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough  
Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light  
They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough  
Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light  
And I say follow me follow me follow me down down down down   
till' you see all my dreams  
Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems  
*********************************  
Deb stomped off to the front desk,"Get me the phone book Randi"  
  
She raised an eyebrow  
  
"Come on.." she looked at the clock,"I don't have all day"  
  
Randi laughed,"You could get him back good"  
  
Deb stared at her,not blinking  
  
"Dave"  
  
Deb nodded,"Right...I've got an idea.."  
*********************************  
*later*  
  
"Someone tell me what's going on??" Romano looked around the hospital,"A baby boom?"  
  
Deb and Randi smirked  
  
"They say they're here for paternity tests" Cleo answered  
  
"All of them??" Carter brushed past them  
  
Cleo nodded,"Every single mother listed you as the possible father,Carter"she smiled  
  
The color in his face paled."What??"  
  
"Didn't know you were such a stud,Dr.Carter" Romano snickered  
  
Carter turned and glared at Deb."That's not funny"  
  
"What's not funny,John??" Deb laughed hysterically  
  
"That's not funny..seriously!"  
  
"There's pratical jokes" Deb ran a finger across his jaw,"Then there's stupid things like what I just did.But your face was priceless"  
  
He shook his head  
  
"Got you John"  
***********************************  
I looked above the other day  
Cuz I think I'm good and ready for a change  
I live my life by the moon  
If it's high play it low, if it's harvest go slow and if it's full, then go  
But after midnight morning will come  
And the day will see if you're gonna get some  
****************************************  
  
Deb yawned looking out the window at the rising sun.  
  
"It stopped after the pregnant women in chairs" Carter answered  
  
Dave shook his head,"That one was good,you have to attempt"  
  
Deb smirked  
  
"That's right" Carter watched her walk cockly to her locker,"You win"  
  
Dave elbowed him  
  
Carter leaned down and let him whisper in his ear.  
  
"And?? You were just going to say how genius I was" Deb turned around in time to watch Dave race out."What's wrong with him??"  
  
Carter backed her into the locker."You look really beautiful"  
  
"I haven't slept in 48 hours" Deb raised an eyebrow  
  
He licked his bottom lip,"I mean, you look amazing"  
  
"Right..funny" the color drained from her face  
  
Carter brushed a piece of stray hair from her face,"I'm not kidding"  
  
Her cheeks flamed,"What the hell?"  
  
He leaned over and gave her a slow,light kiss  
  
"Not funny" Deb said breathlessly  
  
Carter bent down and gave her another,this one harder..lasting longer."I wasn't joking" he answered huskily  
******************************************  
  
They say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough  
Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light  
They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough  
Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light  
And I say follow me follow me follow me down down down down   
till' you see all my dreams  
Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seem  
*********************************************  
  
Dave jumped ,trying to look in the lounge window  
  
"Ants in your pants Malucci??" Kerry asked  
  
Dave startled,loosing his footing."No"  
  
"Then what the hell were you doing??" she asked  
  
Dave looked at the lounge nervously,"nothing..nothing at all"  
*********************************************  
Deb fumbled with the buttons on his shirt,"Okay.."  
  
Carter laughed  
  
"You win"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
